Daddy
by TheLittlePenguin
Summary: Little moments shared by Edward and Renesmee.
1. Jealousy

**Bella's POV**

"You alright, Renesme?" I looked into the rearview mirror. My daughter was just sitting in the back seat, hugging on tightly to her toy bear Emmett had given to her. We were on our way home from the grocery store.

"Yes, momma." She replied sweetly.

She was still so small, standing barely above my hips. But she was incredibly smart. I had to actually _limit_ how much she learns a day. Edward was afraid too, even though he didn't show it, I could tell that he was terrified. Once, she read through our high school text books and tried to understand them, asking many questions and checking the dictionary. But we were ecstatic, because she was such a beauty. Everyone who saw her adored her. It made me proud. Having such a beautiful daughter was a blessing.

"Where's Daddy?" I heard her ask.

"He was out hunting with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. He should be back home by now." I told her. She was so close to her father that it was impossible to separate them without making a huge fuss. She wasn't this close to me. I frowned.

"I can't wait to see Daddy again!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. I smiled a little. Did she miss her father that much? How about me?

"How about Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle?"

"They're watching a play in the theatre"

"How about Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie?" she asked again, looking out of the window once more, this time grinning.

"They're out shopping." I sighed. They'd persuaded me to go out with them, but I told them that I had to stock up the kitchen with food for Renesme. I hate shopping. Why can't they understand?

I turned into the drive way. I got out of the car and carried Renesme out. Edward opened the door to welcome us. The little girl in my arms squealed and tried desperately to reach for her father. I tightened my arms around her. She was _strong_. At any moment, she would have dropped onto the ground. Edward got her fast enough and she clung on to him tightly. He laughed.

"How was your shopping trip?" He asked me as I unloaded the grocery bags from the boot.

"It was fine," I said hastily and walked quickly into the house. Edward followed. I dumped the bags on the table and started taking them out one by one. He put Renesme down and she ran into the living room, where Emmett and Jasper were.

A pair of strong arms was wound around my waist. I froze.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Edward asked me gently, leaning his head down to kiss my shoulders.

"Nothing." I replied. He frowned.

"Bella." He turned me around, so that I was facing him. "We promised not to hide anything from each other." I nodded. "I know you're hiding something. So please tell me." I looked at him in the eyes. My fingers reached up and stroked his cheek. He caught my hand and kissed it. "Please tell me. Please."

What's the point of telling him that I was jealous of him? Jealous that Renesme was closer to him than me? I know I shouldn't be like this, but it's difficult! It's difficult to ignore the fact that my daughter was closer to her father than me. It was hard to know _and _see that she wanted him more than me!

I shook my head and continued to take the groceries and put them into the fridge.

He caught my wrists. I looked at him. He looked _furious_. I cringed. His gaze was overwhelming. "Bella. Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong." He said through gritted teeth. I looked away stubbornly. "BELLA!" He boomed. I crouched down and covered my ears. His voice was so loud and frightening.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he rushed in with Emmett and Renesme. They saw Edward's expression.

"Take Renesme out. Bring her out to hunt or just entertain her." Edward instructed. Jasper nodded.

"Come on, Nessie. Let's go out!" Jasper chimed as he took her hand. Emmett touched Edward's shoulder briefly and followed Jasper.

I was still on the floor. Edward walked up to me. I hadn't realised that I was sobbing. Sobbing and not able to stop. Ever since I was a vampire, he'd never shouted at me. And he just did. I sobbed even harder. Edward got me to my feet and crushed me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I was wrong. I was wrong." His voice was pained. "Please. Just tell me what's wrong. You don't usually behave like this."

No. It's too embarrassing. "No. No." I croaked.

He released me from our embrace. "Why?"

"It's…It's nothing. Really." I choked out.

He cupped my face in his hands. He was clearly very upset. He kissed my forehead and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Wait!" I called after him. "Don't…Don't go! Don't leave me…" My voice was breaking again. Edward turned and rushed to my side. I jumped on him, kissing him with as much might as I could. He kissed me back passionately. My legs wrapped around his waist. He slammed me to the wall, kissing roughly. We slowed, until he was just kissing my neck.

"Edward. I'm sorry." I apologised. I ran my fingers through his hair. I could feel him smile against my neck.

"It's alright, love."

"I…I…I was just jealous that Renesme wanted you more than me." I admitted.

He stopped kissing me abruptly. "Really?" He asked, biting his lips down to hide his smile. I sighed. Before I knew it, Edward burst out laughing. After he was done, he cleared his throat. Seeing my embarrassment, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"My dear Bella." He whispered. "You should have told me that earlier."

I frowned. "It's embarrassing." I objected.

He chuckled. "Renesme loves you a lot, you know"

"That's because I cook her meals, bring her out, and entertain her." I said.

"No," Edward said, thoughtful. "No. She dreams of you much, much more than me." I gasped and he continued. "Yes. I see her dreams very clearly. It's just that she misses me sometimes, because I don't spend as much time with her than you."

He was beginning to make sense, I had to admit. "Okay. Fine." I smiled at him. He kissed my lips. "You're so irresistible, Bella." He mumbled as we kissed "You're too perfect." I laughed. "You have no idea how perfect you are, Edward." We didn't realise that Rose had just walked in

"Bella, I bought you..." We heard her cut off.

"God! Don't you two have any sense of shame?!" She shouted when she saw us.

"Now you know how we feel when you and Emmett do it!" Edward shouted back. Rose stomped up the stairs. I smiled. "Well, that's really sweet." Came another voice. "CAN'T YOU PUT YOUR COTTAGE INTO GOOD USE?!" Obviously Alice couldn't stand it too. We ignored her.

"Alice!" We heard Jasper call.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed. Jasper swept her into his arms.

"Alright, alright! Cut that out!" Emmett sighed as he put Renesme on the ground so that she could walk. Edward and I broke apart.

"Come here, Nessie!" Edward called. She skipped to his side. He whispered something into her ears. She beamed and nodded her head. She danced to my side and wrapped her arms around me neck.

"I love you, momma!" my stone heart melted. I hugged her back tightly.

"I love you too, my Renesme."

She clung on to me tightly. Edward winked at me. I smiled back.

"How about me, Ness?" Edward asked. Renesme didn't let me go. He grimaced.

"Aren't you going to give Daddy a hug?" I asked her. She looked thoughtful. Finally, she reached out for her father. He grinned. "That's my girl!"


	2. The storm

**Edward's POV**

The storm raged outside. Forks was known to have extreme high rainfall - I could see that.

I missed Bella already. Alice had _conveniently _left her wallet at home, and _conveniently _begged Bella to head for the mall to pass it to her. So Bella had _conveniently_ driven down town and got held hostage by Rosalie in the process.

Large droplets of rain hit the windows like tiny spears.

My fingers were on the piano keys instantly, and the familiar tunes began. The house was empty. Carlisle and Esme had gone to the hospital to visit children who were battling with cancer. Emmett and Jasper had a narrow escape from heading to the mall with Rosalie and Alice. They had decided to hunt instead.

Which left Renesmee and I in the large house.

She slept soundly on the couch, wrapped in a large, warm blanket that was far too big for her small body. She looked like a tiny kitten in the sea of white. Her thoughts were contented and colourful, mostly made of seemingly fluffy cotton wools.

They entertained me, though. Her thoughts were always surprising, different everyday.

A flash of lightning brightened the whole house, followed by the deafening series of booming thunders.

Renesmee's thoughts stopped all of a sudden, and my head snapped to her direction instinctively. She had crawled up, eyes wide in fear, hair ruffled and wild. I stopped playing and hurried to her side, picking her up into my arms.

Her large brown eyes blinked rapidly as she clung onto my neck.

"Are you scared, baby girl?" I asked.

"Yes, Daddy," She answered in her high, ringing voice.

I rubbed her back gently. "It's alright, Nessie. Daddy's here."

She whimpered. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's gone out. Do you want to talk to her?"

She nodded silently. I fished my phone from my pocket and dialed Bella's number. As usual, she picked up on the first ring.

"Edward?"

"Hi, Bella," I smiled. "Uh, Nessie wants to talk to you."

"Is she scared? The thunder was pretty loud just now. Wasn't she sleeping?"

"Yeah. She just awoke - "

Renesmee took the phone from my hands, little sobs escaping through her lips as she did. "Mommy?"

"Hey, sweetie," I heard Bella coo. "What's the matter?"

"The thunder," Renesmee mumbled through tears. I held her and sat on the couch, listening to the conversation of my two leading ladies. "It woke me up."

"Aww, honey...It's alright. Daddy's with you."

She looked at me, then buried her head under my neck. "Are you coming home yet, Mommy?"

"I'll come back as soon as possible, dear. Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise, Mommy."

Renesmee slipped the phone into my pocket. She held my shirt as if I were a life saver. I wrapped the over sized blanket around her, making sure that she was warm.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Why aren't you scared?"

Her questions never failed to made me wonder_ why_. Those simple, innocent inquests always seemed to set my brain racking for the answers. "I guess it's because I've heard the music of thunder for the past 109 years."

"Thunder has music?" She looked at me with Bella's eyes.

"Of course," I smiled. "Everything has music. Everything _revolves_ around music. The cars on the road, the rustle of leaves, the turning on and off of switches...So many. It's just that people never seem to notice them."

Another crack of thunder sent her cowering closer to me.

"It's a conversation, Nessie," I told her. "When the lightning flashes, it asks the thunder a question. A few seconds later - the thunder has to think about the answer - it will respond back. They will keep asking and answering questions.

"And then after awhile, you will start to realise that this conversation is actually a song, with the rain being the background music."

She looked at me. "Can you play me a song?"

"Of course!" I grinned. She broke into the most angelic smile I had ever seen. Once again, I placed her on the couch, and she lay on her tummy, watching me as I touched the keys again.

It seemed as if my music was competing with the wild storm outside.

When another blast of lightning and thunder growled menacingly, I looked at Renesmee. "Nessie, are you - "

Her thoughts came back. The rainbow coloured cotton wools, and a new lightning bolt shape floated into place. She wasn't disturbed by the next clap of thunder, but slept soundly through the whole storm.

I stood up and gathered her into my arms, standing before the window.

Someone was bound to show her the beauty of nature.

And I wanted to be the first.


End file.
